vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Hey Sarah, thanks for the offer on becoming an adminstrator. Before I accept it I would like to know what being an administrator means. Does it mean I have to help Wikia make stuff or if it is just a big achievement etc. Because I don't have much free time I needed to know what that meant. Ever since I joined Wikia, I have wanted to become one, but if it means I am constanly doing stuff I don't know if I could become one. So if you could just tell me what being an administrator means I will decide if I will become one or not. Thank you so much for the offer, Darthdead0 (talk) 18:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Hi There, Being the admin does mean that you take on a bit more responsibility - and have access to extra tools and features. You can learn a bit more in our here as well on the section of the help pages. We often recommend that a couple of folks take on the admin role so that all the work doesn't fall to one person. Maybe you could start by asking the community here to vote on who should become admin? Let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. If I'm an administrator once I know how, I would make a poll on who else should be an administrator. There's only one on this wiki the last time I checked and that's JellyGem and I don't see him very active. I probably would be on there a good bit more than anyone else. So yeah I'm interested in becoming an adminstrator. I know I just can't stop saying thank you. Darthdead0 (talk) 01:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome and congrats on becoming an admin here! I would recommend first by starting to read , then look through the others listed . They offer lots of advice and tips on being an admin. Let me know at any time what questions you have. Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darthdead0 (talk) 15:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sarah hope you liked the above post:) Do you think you could help me change my name:/? Thanks Darthdead0 (talk) 16:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : I sure did! To request a rename, please write us . Cheers! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) How ya doing. Thanks for the help on changing my name. I just need to know one thing and it has to do with being an administrator. I read the links you sent me but I couldn't figure out how to delete images. I wouldn't delete one I would just need to know how to do one. Just in case someone puts non-viva-pinata images on the wiki. Thanks for everything, Wolf Screech (talk) 13:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : Hi There, You're welcome! So you delete images in the same way you delete pages. You got to the file page for the image, click on the edit dropdown and select delete. You can see the step by step . If you have any trouble, just let me know! How's it going Hey, going great:) I haven't been on in a while because I have been busy on the Star Wars wiki Wookieepedia creating my userpage. I have been with the wook for a year and I still havn't done that so I wanted to get that done. I can't wait to get back to editing here,:):) Wolf Screech (talk) 13:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC Ok cool. Keep me posted on how it goes! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC Hey there, my userpage is looking good *o* Not the best userpage in the world, but for a first time I think I am doing pretty good:) As I do more with Wikia I think it will improve over time. If you go to Wookieepedia and type Cade Calrayn in the people search box you can go to his userpage and it looks really good. He has these boxes to hold all his things he types and I would like to know how to do that. (Just to let you know I'm not talking about userboxes) I figured out how to do one, but I can't figure out how to do many separate ones for a collection, stuff, things about me etc. I feel like a idiot because I'm an admn. on a wiki and I don't know how to do that. Please don't feel like I'm trying to bug you constantly, Wolf Screech (talk) 17:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Have you asked him how he did it? Thats probably the fastest way to find out! If he can't help, just let me know. Also, I am here to help, so don't worry about asking! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : I feel so stupid that I didn't think to ask him*_* *_* *_*. By the way I'm not trying to correct you but it is considered good etique to leave replying back messages on other peoples talk pages instead of staying on your own page. : Well, ok then I'll ask him, : Wolf Screech (talk) 16:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok. As for talk page responses, I think different wikis do different things. I personally find it very confusing to have the conversation divided up on two page so that is why I always respond wherever I was contacted. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::: OOOOOOOOhhhh ok. Wookieepedia does it that way so you know when you have a new message, so I thought that that was how all wikis on Wikia did it. ::: ::: Ok thanks, ::: Wolf Screech (talk) 14:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There is someone that vandalised on this wiki creating the page Dragonach, but I am going to delete it. I looked in the history and it is 100% vandalism. HAHAHA my first vandalism page that I will delete, Wolf Screech (talk) 14:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : Ok nice job! If you get more, you can always contact our volunteer spam taskforce here. They can extra tools to help clean up and block spam. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : No offense but I actually kinda like deleting vandalism. I am not doing it to get fame, it just makes me feel good inside, if you know what I mean. : It's actually kinda fun, : Wolf Screech (talk) 02:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Status Hey Sarah! The user Araneae Discordia frankly has been more active than me. He has a wiki so he's good with technical stuff and he has been so good at making this wiki awesome, that I would appreciate it if he was promoted to administrator status. I would do it myself, but I am not a beuracrat. By the way are there any beuracrats here? Also I checked the candidates for deletion page and I checked the history and deleted all fanon pages! Yaaaahhh Wolf Screech (talk) 00:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hey there, I just made you a bureaucrat so go right ahead and make Araneae an admin! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Woooaaa! Totally unexpected:/ but thanks!!!:):):) You are definetly my favorite user! : I guess I will promote him, : Wolf Screech (talk) 22:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : Umm not to be rude, but it says I'm an admin and I don't have access to make him a admin. : I thought maybe you hit a wrong button or something, : Wolf Screech (talk) 14:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: HI, If you look you do have the rights, it just doesn't display in the masthead, only Admin does. What error did you have when trying to make them an admin? Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh:I I went to Community Central and I went to go make him an admin, so I went to the page and it said "You do not have the authority to change groups". So there's the story haha. Well thanks for the upgrade of status!:) Booyah ::: Wolf Screech (talk) 02:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hi, Yes you don't have rights on Community Central but you do here, so you need to adjust their rights here not there. You can visit , and adjust them there. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well thanks for the info! I think that you fixed all my problems for a while HAHA!! Thanks, ::::: Wolf Screech (talk) 18:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC)